La historia no contada de Annie
by martinayael
Summary: Annie queda seleccionada para ingresar a los 70 juegos del hambre. y es obligada a despedirse de su vida en el distrito cuatro. para dirigirse a su sentencia final.
1. Chapter 1

Siento golpes en la puerta y la primera cosa que noto es la seda de las sabanas sobre las cuales estoy acostada. La segunda es la voz de Finnick Odair, famoso ganador de los juegos del hambre, llamándome atreves de la puerta anunciándome que se esta haciendo tarde para desayunar. No lo soporto. No soporto nada de este lugar quiero volver a mi casa. Quiero estar con mi mama. Pero en cambio estoy en este horrible tren que me lleva a mi fin. Mi vida tiene fecha de caducidad desde que sacaron mi nombre en la cosecha.

"Deja de golpear la puerta, ya te escuche la primeras doscientas veces" grito porque el ruido de la me esta dando dolor de cabeza.

Lo escucho refunfuñar algo sobre modales antes que se aleje de la puerta. ¿Que pensaba? ¿Qué me iba a comportar como una princesa? ¿Que iba a ser una profesional como los años anteriores? Lamento desilusionarlo pero no soy eso. Nunca entre a la Academia, no se como manejar un Cuchillo, o un Arco y menos un Tridente. Lo único en lo que soy buena es nadando y seamos realistas. ¿Cuantas probabilidades tengo que la Arena sea un mar gigante o una piscina?.

Me levanto de la cama y me saco la remera que estoy usando, me dirijo a la ducha y me pongo bajo el agua caliente. Todavía tengo el peinado que mi hermana me hizo para la cosecha. Un simple rodete. Mientras que el agua se escurre por mis dedos lo deshago. Adiós al último recuerdo que tengo de mi hogar y de mi familia.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me pongo la ropa que alguien dejo sobre mi cama cuando aun estaba durmiendo. Son unos simples pantalones negros con una remera de seda celeste. Me peino el pelo con los dedos como suelo hacer cuando salgo del mar. Abro la puerta y me dirijo al vagón comedor. Finnick esta sentado junto a Tom. Mi compañero de distrito. El esta enamorado de mi hermana aunque Serena nunca se haya dado cuenta. Es demasiado obvio para ignorar.

"Buenos Días" me dice Rosa, la mujer del capitolio, ella es la que saco mi nombre de la urna. Le doy una sonrisa poco convincente y me siento enfrente de Finnick.

"Al fin podemos disfrutar de tu bella presencia" me dice el. Es entendible que todo el mundo este loco por el. Sus ojos verdes son llamativos y exóticos, no es un color normal, No es ni verde ni azul. Es exactamente el color del mar en un día de sol, Y su cara… tiene rasgos perfectos. Pero yo no me dejo engañar tan sencillamente El pertenece más al capitolio que al distrito 4 y no puedo soportar eso, lo metieron dentro de los juegos cuando era mas chico que yo. Fue obligado a matar a personas inocentes y todavía sigue apoyando al capitolio. Solo pensar en eso me saca el apetito.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina, tomo una rodaja de pastel y una taza de te.

"¿dormiste bien?" me pregunta Tom.

"Hubiese dormido mejor en la cama de mi casa" respondo mientras introduzco un pedazo del pastel dentro de mi boca. El sabor suave de la manzana y el gusto fuerte de las nueces es delicioso.

"No seas desagradecida Annie, el presidente Snow se esfuerza para que los tributos tengan un viaje agradable hasta que lleguen al Capitolio" Cuando Rosa deja de hablar no puedo aguantar reírme en su cara. ¿Esta mujer habla en serio? Si tan benévola es al presidente Snow porque no entra ella a los juegos del hambre. La quisiera ver apenas se baja del platillo estaría gritando porque se rompió una uña o se despeino.

Me levanto de la mesa, tomo un vaso de agua me paro delante de ella.

"Me encantaría que algún día pudieras abrir los ojos y ver la realidad" Salgo de la habitación y cuando la puerta automática se cierra detrás de mi puedo escuchar a alguien levantándose de la mesa.

Cuando llego a mi habitación me siento sobre la cama y tomo la cuerda con la que mi hermana me había atado el rodete. Empiezo a hacer nudos con ella. Es la única manera de soportar mis nervios y mi enojo. Mi padre me enseño a tranquilizarme haciendo esto cuando tenía siete, Hasta ahora es lo único que funciona para relajarme. Eso y meterme debajo del agua. Alguien abre mi puerta y veo una mano asomarse sosteniendo una tela blanca.

"Vengo en son de paz" y es la misma voz que me despertó esta mañana. Finnick entra y se sienta en el suelo frente a mí, mientras que la puerta se cierra automáticamente. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" me pregunta concentrándose en mis manos.

"Trato de calmarme, y vos no estas ayudando a hacerlo" La comisura de los labios de finnick se estira en una sonrisa.

"se como te sientes… yo ya estuve en tu lugar" y antes de que pueda decirle que esta confundido el continua hablando "Se cuanto odias al capitolio, y créeme tengo mas razones que vos para hacerlo. ¿Como crees que me siento siendo el mentor de Chicos que tienen toda su vida por delante? Todos los años tengo que verlos entrar a la arena y morir "lo quiero interrumpir diciéndole que nuestro distrito es uno de los que tiene mas ganadores pero me callo "Es horrible, y siempre me siento culpable pensando que podría haber echo mas cosas para ayudarlos, Créeme odio todo esto tanto como tu, pero si quieres volver a casa tienes que confiar en mi aunque no te agrade pero soy una de las pocas personas que te van a poder ayudar de ahora en mas"

Nunca pensé que Finnick Odair podía ser… tan humano. Me quedo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Anonadada ¿he?" me pregunta el riendo, aunque él me pone histérica no puedo evitar sentir que él tiene razón estoy anonadada no puedo creer lo que el acaba de decir.

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Digo mientras dejo la soga que estaba anudando sobre la cama.

"si tanto odias al capitolio, ¿porque no te niegas a hacer todo esto?"

Él se ríe como si acabara de decir algo gracioso, me mira y sé que ve lo inocente que soy y eso me da ganas de golpearlo. "no quiero que tu odio por el capitolio aumente, solamente te voy a decir que, una vez que sale de la arena tu ya no tienes la posibilidad de tomar decisiones."

"entonces no quiero salir de la arena, si no tengo la capacidad de tomar mis propias decisiones ¿para que quiero ganar los juegos y vivir con la culpa que me va a carcomer por el resto de mi vida?"

"esto no se trata de ganar los juegos, esto se trata de volver con las personas que te aman, ¿o crees que tu familia estaría contenta de verte morir sin luchar?"

"Creo que estarían mas contentos si no mato a nadie"

"Ellos solamente te quieren devuelta en casa, eso es lo único que quieren… los medios no importan"

"los medios son matar a 23 personas inocentes Finnick"

"¿Entonces te rindes?, así nomas sin pelear"

"exactamente" le digo. Y me acuesto en la cama mirando al techo.

"esta bien pero piensa en esto, no todo el mundo esta preparado para perderte." Dice y sale por la puerta. Me volteé mirando a la pared mientras las lágrimas caen por mi rostro. No puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo. No puedo matar personas, no puedo, va más allá de mis principios. Pero las palabras de Finnick rebotan en mi cabeza _No todo el mundo están preparados para perderte. _Y tiene razón, mi familia no esta preparados para perderme, Aunque yo lo este, tengo que hacer esto por ellos. Ellos no pueden perderme aun.


	2. Chapter 2

Abro mis ojos y por la ventana de mi habitación se asoma la luz de la luna, llore hasta quedarme dormida. Gracias a Finnick ahora tengo una idea clara de lo que voy a hace. Voy a lograr salir de esa arena. Mi familia me necesita, no están preparados para perderme. Todavía tengo la ropa que use esta mañana aunque ahora esta arrugada. Me veo en el espejo y tengo los ojos rojos. Me dirijo al lavabo y me enjuago la cara teniendo cuidado de no mojarme el cabello.

Necesito pensar en que voy a hacer cuando entre en la arena, obviamente no se como usar un arma. La única experiencia que tengo con un cuchillo es limpiar los peces que papa traía después de pescar. Necesito hablar con alguien que tenga experiencia en esto… y aunque no quiera hablar con el tengo que hacerlo, tengo que encontrar a Finnick.

Me dirijo al living y la única luz que se ve es la que sale de la televisión, Tom esta mirando el Programa de Caesar Flickerman, el escucha mis pasos y se da vuelta.

"¿estuviste llorando?" aparentemente mis ojos seguían rojos, odio que me vean llorar, odio que sepan que llore, es una señal de debilidad, Y odio que las personas que piensen que soy débil.

"no" respondo, se ve en su cara que no me cree pero vuelve su atención a la televisión.

Están mostrando l repetición nocturna del programa que pasaron a las ocho de la noche. Puedo ver como los tributos del distrito 5 son seleccionados pero no es algo que me importe en este momento. Miro el reloj que aparece en el televisor 3 de la mañana. No me importa si Finnick esta durmiendo. Necesito hablar con el ahora.

"¿Tienes idea de cual es la habitación de Finnick?" pregunto tratando de parecer distraída.

"si esta a cuatro puertas de la tuya" me mira de arriba abajo tratando de leer mediantes mis expresiones que es lo que quiero hablar con Finnick "pero creo que esta en el compartimiento de la cocina"

Me siento un poco mejor sabiendo que no voy a tener que despertarlo, aunque realmente me hubiese dado lo mismo. Le doy las gracias a Tom y me dirijo a la cocina.

Cuando abro la puerta de la cocina todo esta oscuro, Finnick esta sentado en la mesada de la cocina mirando por la enorme ventana con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Lo único que lo ilumina es la luz de la luna.

"Les dije que no me molestaran" dice el enojado y cuando se da vuelta me ve y se para en seco. "perdón no sabia que eras vos, las personas de el capitolio estuvieron atrás mio todo el día, no me dejan en paz ni un minuto" y ahí esta de vuelta la sonrisa que el siempre tienen en la cara, parece que fuese imposible que se borrase aunque ya demostró mas temprano que a veces sucede.

"estoy aquí para hablar de lo que me dijiste antes" le digo fríamente

El me sonríe y se baja de la mesada, me agarra de la mano y me empieza a arrastrar afuera.

"¿A dónde me estas llevando?" le digo haciendo fuerza para soltarme.

"ahí nos van a interrumpir y necesitamos hablar seriamente de esto"

Me empuja a una habitación que es igual a la mía, solamente que esta tiene una cama matrimonial. Él se acerca a la cama y se sienta en ella cruzándose de piernas. Yo me siento en el piso en la misma posición que él.

"Así que decidiste no rendirte antes de tiempo" me dice el dedicándome una sincera sonrisa.

"si tome esa decisión y te agradecería que no estuvieses sonriendo, esto es algo serio e importante" el cambia rápido de expresión y veo como se pone atento y me hace reír. A veces me olvido que él es solo 2 años mayor que yo. Pero me controlo rápido y vuelvo a estar seria. "gracias"

"entonces ¿porque querías hablar conmigo?"

"necesito que me ayudes a idear un plan" hago una pausa y continuo "quiero saber que es lo que mas necesito"

"patrocinadores" dice el de inmediato "con tu belleza vas a conseguirlos enseguida, sin contar que cuando te agarre tu equipo de preparación te va a dejar 100 veces mas bonita"

"claro aunque voy a parecer un pájaro con las pestañas postizas que seguramente me van ponen" ¿acaso Finnick Odair acababa de decirme bella? Finnick se rie.

"no te preocupes no voy a dejar que te transformen en alguien de el capitolio"

"bueno, ¿como consigo patrocinadores?" digo e irónicamente continuo "además de con mi belleza"

Él se ríe "Eres hermosa aunque no lo creas" me quedo anonadada y trato de no sonrojarme aunque sé que fallo en el intento. "Básicamente, tienes que agradarles. Y no hay anda que les agrade mas a los de el capitolio que los alaguen, mañana cuando lleguemos al capitolio vas a ir a que los estilistas te arreglen y a la noche va a ser el desfile de carrosas, necesito que te muestres feliz en el desfile que saludes y sonrías como si disfrutarías de cada momento, sé que es una agonía hacer eso pero tienes que"

Lo miro atentamente, lo que ahora él me diga es vital para lograr salir de la arena.

"esta bien" le respondo "¿como hago para salir de la arena?"

Él se ríe "es tarde Annie ve a dormir, hablaremos de esto después" me levanto de el suelo y me doy media vuelta, tiene razón sino mañana voy a estar malhumorada como termino siempre que no duermo lo necesario. Cuando estoy llegando a la puerta Finnick me habla.

"Aunque no lo notes Annie, estoy muy feliz que hayas cambiado de opinión"

Yo me doy vuelta y le doy la primera sonrisa sincera que hago desde que me subí a este tren.

"yo también" le digo sinceramente "y… Finnick, aunque no lo creas…. Estoy feliz de que seas mi mentor" él me sonríe y continúo mi camino hasta mi habitación. Pensando en lo equivocada que estaba acerca de El


End file.
